


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie is a sad puppy, But Peggy always makes it better, F/F, Meeting the Martinellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy learns she's not the only one who lost someone during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicbooklovergreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/gifts).



> A birthday present for Comicbooklovergreen, who asked that I write a fic based on a possible headcanon I shared of Angie losing a few family members to the war. 
> 
> MAJOR thanks to sarah_dude for her beta skills. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These ladies belong to Marvel and I seek no profit from this story. Title based on the song of the same name from the gloriousness that is Les Miserables.

Living with Angie turns out to be full of surprises. While Peggy expected more queries into her work life, she notices that Angie’s curiosity seems to dwindle as the weeks pass. Apparently all Angie needed was confirmation of her suspicions and the details were mostly unimportant after that. She still jokes about the ‘phone company’ but she doesn’t press for more information than how Peggy’s day goes.

They find it easy to develop a routine of sorts. They usually have breakfast or dinner together, depending on Angie’s schedule and Peggy’s missions, and Peggy still frequents the automat where there is a neverending supply of schnapps and pie waiting to be taken home.

Peggy notices, however, that the bright, shining, ball of sunshine she’s come to know has her own secrets. There are days when Angie doesn’t feel like talking and even instances where she snaps at Peggy and retires to her room wishing to be left alone. Peggy learns quickly that it is best to let Angie have her time, because sure as the sun is to rise, she returns the next day or later in the evening, her usual vibrant self.

As time passes Peggy hears a great deal about Angie’s family. The stories are wildly entertaining as Angie relates them with her usual dramatic flare over the dinner table, or with a drink curled up on the couch after one too many schnaps. Not only was there cousin Ralphie who got hit by a bus but her Uncle Marty (who Peggy was sure might be involved in some less than legal activities) and Aunt Sophia, who once threatened a notorious mobster with a wooden spoon as her only weapon. Then there was Uncle Sol, Aunt Giulia, Cousin Gio, and so the list went on.

Sometimes there is a look in Angie’s eyes after she tells a story that Peggy can’t quite decipher. By now, it’s become easy to read Angie’s expressions,this look though, the one that is such a mystery to her seems to ache with such longing and sadness. Peggy knows that pressing her is useless. She tries one time when the emptiness in the air is too much to take and she wants nothing more than to help heal whatever wound exists that Angie refuses to acknowledge. Angie dismisses her though, accusing Peggy of seeing things, but that look never leaves Peggy’s memory.

It isn’t until Angie informs Peggy that they are invited for Sunday dinner that Peggy realizes she doesn’t know too much about Angie’s immediate family. There is a brother who almost helped Peggy escape from the SSR and Angie’s parents but she can’t place anyone beyond that.

 

**************

As they stood with flowers and wine, waiting to be escorted upstairs, Peggy thought she might ask after the other people in Angie’s family.

“I don’t think you’ve given me the whole guest list.”

Angie shifts nervously before flashing a smile. “Yeah I have English, it’s my brother Antonio, my sister Maria, and Ma.”

Peggy knit her eyebrows in confusion. “I thought your father would be-”

She is cut off by the sight of a girl no more than ten, with a bright smile and sandy blond curls that bounce as she skips up to them.

Angie bends down to hug the girl. “Hey Angel,” she greets. As she stands back up, the girl beams at her for a moment before turning to Peggy.

“You gotta be English.”

Peggy cocks her head to the side a little and answers, “Actually I go by Peggy. And you are?”

Angel’s face falls and she throws Angie an angry glare as she put her fists on her hips. “You didn’t tell her about me _zia_?”

Angie shakes her head. “Course I did but you know as smart as English is, her memory ain’t so good.”

She turns to Peggy, mirroring Angel’s stance and throws her head, gesturing in the young girl’s direction. “Can’t you tell this is my namesake?”

Peggy tries not to double over in laughter. She knows she should recognize this look, she’s been on the receiving end more times than she would have liked. She does manage to let out only a small laugh. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry. It’s nice to meet you Angela.”

Angel lowers her arms and shrugs her shoulders. “I guess I can forgive you English. Let’s go before Nonna yells at me for takin’ too long.”

She turns to head up the stairs and offers, “You can call me Angel” over her shoulder.

Peggy and Angie follow her up to the third floor. Peggy can hear the sound of a few voices as they get nearer but is surprised it’s not louder. There wasn’t a day Angie didn’t lament her enormous family and how everyone always had their nose in her business. Although Angie explained the guest list was a small one, Peggy expected a few more people as she’d been told more that a few Martinellis were known to drop by unannounced.

They are greeted at the door by a woman with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She leans in to kiss Angie on the cheek and pulls Angel to her side as she holds out her hand for Peggy.

“You must be English, I’m Maria.”

Peggy shakes the offered hand. “It’s nice to meet you Maria.”

Maria notices the flowers and wine. “Here I’ll take the vino and Angel, why don’t you put the daisies in a vase.” She winks at Peggy and adds, “They’re Ma’s favorite, she’ll be excited.”

Angie shakes her head and asks, “You think I didn’t tell her that?”

Maria rolls her eyes and announces to the rest of the apartment that their guests are here.

“Have you told no one my actual name?” whispers Peggy before anyone else greets them.

Angie looks at her in mild shock, pressing the palm of her hand flat against her chest. “You mean you’re not English?”

Peggy rolls her eyes.

Angie chuckles and reaches to squeeze Peggy’s forearm. “I told em but they probably want you to feel at home so they call you what I do.”

Peggy nods as a shadow appears to sweep over she and Angie.  A tall man with the broadest shoulders Peggy has ever seen is eyeing her suspiciously.  Peggy turns to him with her head tilted in acknowledgement. “Hello,” she greets,her tone evident that she didn’t find his stance intimidating at all.

Angie punched the man playfully in the arm. “Not gonna work Tony, she could probably take you.”

He rubbed his arm a bit from where Angie punched him and continued to size Peggy up with a look. “I doubt it.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow in response.

“It’s your funeral,” said Angie as she moved past him to peer into the living room. “Where’s-”

“Angela, my baby, welcome home.” Her question was cut off by a short woman with round spectacles in a pale green dress and an apron tied around her waist.

Angie smiles at her. “Hi Ma.”

Peggy eyes them curiously. It was no secret that Angie loved her mother but this interaction was completely different than what Peggy usually witnessed at home. Angie was always imitating her mother and making annoyed gestures as she sat every other evening speaking to her. Her approach now, on the contrary,  was gentle and oddly appreciative.

Angie eases out of her mother’s embrace to turn her toward Peggy.

Mrs. Martinelli smiles warmly as she greets her. “English, it’s very nice to meet you.”

Peggy holds out her hand and Mrs. Martinelli took it in both of hers. She’s shorter than Angie, so Peggy has to bend a little when she takes Peggy’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Martinelli. Thank you for inviting me.”

Mrs. Martinelli walks a little closer as she  squeezes Peggy’s hand. “Gloria, please.”

Peggy nods. “Gloria.”

Gloria’s eyes were kind but laced with a kind of sadness Peggy couldn’t quite decipher. It was familiar and telling. She realizes it is the same look she’s seen on Angie’s face many times before.

“It’s time to eat I think, _bambini_.”

Peggy looks confused at the term and turns to Angie. “Doesn’t that mean-”

Angie smiles at her. “You never stop being a _bambino o bambina_ in my ma’s house. So yes English, she did just call all of us children.”

Peggy nods as they made their way to the dinner table. She pauses at a picture in the hallway. There is a woman in the middle in a wedding dress that Peggy recognizes as Maria and one of the men as a younger Antonio, but wonders at the other men in the photo. She smiles at the sight of Angie in a very flattering bridesmaid dress and also recognizes Gloria, but she looks at least fifteen years younger. Peggy sifts through her memories and knows Angie told her Maria was married only a year or two before America’s involvement in the war. She looks at a few more pictures with faces she can’t place. Are these cousins? Uncles, perhaps? Her musings are interrupted by a small hand in hers.

“Come on English, you’ll love _Nonna_ ’s cooking.” Peggy smiles down at Angel.

“I’m sure I will.”

Peggy sits between Angel and Angie with Antonio and Maria opposite them. She glances around the table and notices an empty chair opposite her between Maria and Antonio. Then she notices another one on the other side of Antonio, one at the other end of the table and one on either side of Angie and Angel.

Peggy whispers to Angie, “Are we expecting more people?”

Angie shakes her head and Peggy recognizes the expression as one Angie wears when she’s troubled but doesn’t want to discuss it.

Gloria moves around the table pouring wine in everyone’s glass, smiling gently as she does so. She gives Angie a shoulder squeeze and whispers softly in her ear before sitting down at the end of the table. She takes one last look at the people gathered then bows her head. “Let us pray.”

Angie grabs Peggy’s right hand and Angel her left. Peggy bows her head, the sensation a bit unfamiliar. Her parents hadn’t been very religious and it has been some time since she attended a dinner with anyone who is.

“Bless us O Lord.” As Gloria continues the familiar prayer in Italian, Peggy is a little thrown off by Angie’s grip on her hand. It’s hard and when Peggy tries to flex her fingers, unyielding. It’s as if Angie is afraid Peggy might bolt and Peggy can’t quite figure out why.  

“Please watch over Antonio Sr, as we wait for his return.” Peggy’s head almost shoots up at the mention of Angie’s father. She was wondering where Angie’s father was. Hadn’t Angie just spoken with him on the phone at their home? “Aldo, Emiliano, and Ignacio. May they rest in peace. Miei figli”

“And Papa,” mutters Angel next to her.

“Marco,” says Maria, a bit louder and in a tone meant to reassure Angel she was right in adding the name.

Peggy gives Angel’s hand a small squeeze, hoping it is reassuring. She peeks out of her left eye and can see the younger girl smiling at the gesture. Despite the tender moment, Peggy’s head is still full of so many questions. Where is Angie’s father returning from? Why hadn’t Angie told her? What was she so afraid of? The rest of the family let out a quiet “Amen” and crossed themselves. Peggy’s delayed “Amen” thankfully goes unnoticed.  

Gloria smiles as she wipes a tear from her eye. “English, you tell me how you like the lasagne.”

Peggy nods simply. “I promise.”

The rest of the evening passes easily with Peggy enjoying little Angel and Angie’s mother the most.

 

**********************************

The journey home is quiet with neither woman saying much to the other. Angie refuses Peggy’s hand when she tries to help her out of the subway but lets her take her coat once they’re home.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asks Peggy as she hangs Angie’s coat beside her own.

Angie shrugs. “It’s not exactly something you go paradin’ around. My Pop gets locked up just cause he’s friends with some guy that was spreading Mussolini propaganda and I got three brothers who died in the war. Four, I guess, since Marco counts too” She plops down on the couch in their living room and arches her back a little as she leans her head over the back of the couch.

Peggy starts toward her thinking she might join her on the couch. She stops though and opts for the armchair instead. She rests her hands in her lap as she continues, “Angie, I thought you would trust me with something like this.”

“It’s got nothing to do with trustin’ ya English. I just-” She shakes her head and sits up, lifting her head and staring at her hands. She starts to ring them nervously as she angles her body in Peggy’s direction. “Look I didn’t know if it would be askin’ too much of you, you know? You already let me stay in this house and you’re such a great friend to me.” Her eyes dart everywhere except Peggy’s face. She continues in a low whisper, “I didn’t want you to go feelin’ sorry for me and think I was trying to take advantage of you.”

Peggy raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Take advantage of me how? How would letting me know the loss you’ve suffered be taking advantage?”

“Peg when we moved in, I told ya you could fit the entire house I grew up in, in this place.  Four times over and probably still have space.” Angie crosses her arms and leans her head back again. “I always forget. I just go about my day and I forget then Ma says somethin’ or Tony has to step in for Marco at a school thing for Angel and I just-” Angie let out an exasperated sigh. She swipes a tear away quickly before she continues, “I mean you lost Captain America and more people, who am I to talk? I stayed here, singing, dancing, and sending knitted socks to soldiers. They risked their lives and now I’m here and they’re gone.” Angie shakes her head and crosses her arms around her middle, bowing her head in shame.

“Angie,” says Peggy in a tone that is soft and pleading. She stands up and joins Angie then. She places a hand on Angie’s crossed arms. Angie lifts her head barely but Peggy notices it for what it is. Permission to continue. “None of it is your fault. There was a war and it took from all of us. Just because they fought in Europe doesn’t mean you didn’t fight here. I’m just so sorry you lost so much and felt you had to hide it from me.” She starts to move her hand back and forth on one of  Angie’s forearms.

Angie uncrosses her arms at the gesture. “I’m sorry Peg, I shoulda prepared ya before we went. I also shoulda known Ma would ask you about Pop once she knew you had old war connections.”

Peggy squeezes Angie’s arm and smiles softly. “I meant what I said, I will look into it.”

Angie nods.

“Do you mind if I ask you another question?” Peggy drops her hand from Angie’s arm, wondering if she’s asking too much. It’s obvious that the evening has exhausted Angie but there is another question burning inside of Peggy.  

“Go ahead,” says Angie as she moves to lean back against the couch.

“Is it always like that?”

Angie exhales a breath of air as if she were blowing a bubble and the effect causes a small whistle to escape. “What do you mean?”

Peggy purses her lips a little in thought. Angie’s tone isn’t angry and she takes it as a good sign. “With the empty chairs, are they always there?”

Angie shakes her head slowly but doesn’t lift it to look at Peggy. “It’s only when it’s just us. That’s probably part of why I didn’t tell you, I didn’t think she would do it with you there.”

Peggy knew what Angie wasn’t saying. They trust her. The same way Angie just trusts her. She feels a gentle tug at her heart as she suddenly realizes the weight of her promise to Angie’s mother. She hopes with all that she is that she can deliver.

“Would you like to share some schnapps and pie? You didn’t have much dessert” offers Peggy.

Angie shakes her head and pats Peggy on the leg. “Thank you English. For tonight and just-” Angie looks up at the ceiling for a minute as if it can give her the words she seeks. She sighs, bringing her head back to look Peggy in the eye. “For everything.” Her expression is grateful but there seems to be something unsaid that Peggy isn’t sure how to bring up.

She opts in the end not to and places her hand over Angie’s. “It’s my pleasure.”

 

******************************************

 

_A few days later_

 

“Good God Thompson, how hard is it to write a bloody report,” mutters Peggy as she looks over the paperwork from her latest mission. She can hear Angie in the other room on the phone. She knows it’s Angie’s mother and she knows the exact reason for her call and smiles to herself when she hears Angie squeal of delight.

A few minutes later, Angie stands in the doorway, smiling shyly as if she has a secret. There are unshed tears in her eyes but they are full of the brightness Peggy adores in her.

Peggy fights smiling back as she knows this is a conversation Angie should be leading.

“You did it English, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” asks Peggy as she looks down at her paperwork. If she keeps looking at Angie, she knows she’ll give herself away but there is not much she could hide from the other woman.

Angie scoffs but seems to bounce into the room. “Of course, sitting there, like it’s no big deal.” She rounds Peggy’s desk, sitting on the end, and lifts Peggy’s chin to look at her. “You got my Pop home.”

Peggy shrugs but also lets a small smile spread on her face. “I promised I would look into it and as it turns out, I was owed some favors.”

Angie beams at her. “God Peg, how am I ever going to repay you?”

Peggy sighs and stands, placing both of her hands on Angie’s shoulders. She gives her a reassuring squeeze. “Oh my darling, when will you learn I expect nothing from you? You don’t have to repay me. And if we’re going to talk who might owe whom repayment, you risked treason to help me. You became my friend when I truly needed one though I’m not sure I deserved it. Angie...anything I do will always pale in comparison to what you’ve already done for me.”

A tear escapes Angie’s eye and she swipes at it quickly. “Gosh English and you call me the dramatic one.”

Peggy rolls her eyes but smiles at Angie. “How about I make dinner?”

Angie quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m sorry, who are you and what have you done with my English?”

Peggy swats her playfully on the arm. “I’ll have you know I make quite the delicious shepherd’s pie.”

Angie slips down from Peggy’s desk and says, “I’ll keep dinner at the place you like down the street as the backup plan.”

Peggy cocks her head to the side and says, “Oh ye of little faith.”

 

********************************

Peggy lingers in Angie’s doorway when they bid each other goodnight, not completely sure why but feels there’s something more she wishes to say.

Angie peers at her curiously from under her lashes. “Somethin you need Peg?”

Peggy looks down at her hands. “Oh I, well I,” She sighs as she rolls her eyes at herself.

Angie tilts her head in consideration then takes one of Peggy’s hands in her own. “Thank you, Peg. You are such a great friend to me.”

Peggy smiles shyly. “Not as great as you are to me Angie.”

Angie leans up to kiss Peggy on her cheek but Peggy moves forward a little too quickly, throwing Angie off balance and the kiss lands halfway on Peggy’s lips instead. They stand there for a moment, each waiting for the other to react.

It comes as no surprise to Peggy that Angie acts first. Angie always acts first and her decision is quite an appealing one. She tilts her head the rest of the way needed to place her lips fully on Peggy’s. Peggy tries not to stiffen in surprise and just waits for Angie to keep going. Angie brings her free hand up to rest at the base of Peggy’s curls and moves her mouth with a gentle pressure against Peggy’s. Peggy responds in kind almost instantly. She brings her free hand to rest on Angie’s waist. She feels Angie stiffen in surprise then soften into her touch.

When they part, Angie lets out a steady breath as she asks, “That what you needed English?”

Peggy just smiles and leans down to kiss Angie again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone feel free to correct the Italian used if I got the context/words wrong. 
> 
> zia=aunt
> 
> Nonna=grandmother
> 
> bambini=children
> 
> bambino o bambina= boy or girl
> 
> Miei figli= my children


End file.
